Fun With Amnesia
by vampiresakura14
Summary: Kaiba gets amnesia! Joey finds him and decides to have a little welldeserved revenge. Just a oneshot I suddenly thought up the other day. Enjoy!


Fun With Amnesia

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! or, for that matter, any of its characters… unfortunately…

It started out as a normal day for Seto Kaiba, head of the highly successful Kaiba Game Corporation. After a tiring morning of work and yelling at various employees, it was finally lunchtime, and Seto felt like getting away from the office for lunch.

As he casually made his way down the streets, ignoring the usual stares from various passersby, Seto sighed and thought about his day at work so far. It seemed the only thing in his life worth even living for was Mokuba, his little brother. Mokuba always needed his help in some way, and he was glad to give it but if it weren't for him Seto would probably give up his place as CEO. He suddenly found himself wishing he could be someone else, even if just for one day.

Suddenly, there was a shout, "Heads up!" and the next thing Seto knew, he was lying on the ground with a terrible pain in his head. Joey Wheeler came sprinting down the street, a panicked look on his face. He skidded to a halt just a few feet from where Seto lay.

"Oh, man," Joey said with a moan. "Who'd I hit?"

He received a terrible shock when he saw just who was lying on the ground. He jumped as Seto sat up, rubbing his head, and looked around at Joey.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Joey said quickly, flinging his hands over his head. "Please, don't hurt me!"

Seto gave him a confused sort of look.

"Hurt you?" he asked. "Why would I?"

"Why?" said Joey. "I just whacked you on the head with a football!"

Seto looked around and, sure enough, a football was lying just a few feet away. He picked it up as he stood and held it out for Joey, who flinched.

"What?" Seto asked. "It's yours, isn't it?"

"Y-you're not gonna hit me with it?" Joey asked.

"No," Seto said simply. "That would be rude. I don't even know you."

"Wha?!"

Joey looked at him incredulously. Something was very wrong with this picture.

"Of course you know me," he told the brunette. "I'm Joey Wheeler, remember?"

"No," said Seto. "I'm pretty sure I've never met you. In fact, who am I?"

"Who are you?" Joey repeated even more incredulously. "You're Seto Kaiba! The most successful guy in the country!"

"Am I?" Seto said blankly. "I don't remember anything."

"Really?"

Joey thought for a moment. Seto Kaiba, his biggest and most hated enemy, doesn't even know his own name. The responsible thing, of course, would be to take him back to his corporation and sort things out from there with Mokuba. _Or_, and you can guess what's next, he could have a little fun with the CEO and put him through major humiliation.

_Ha ha! _he thought savagely, a malevolent grin spreading across his face. _Lets see how _you_ like being the butt of the joke, Kaiba!_

"Well," he said, taking the football and wrapping his arm around Seto's shoulders. "The first thing you should know is that you are a super game master. Seriously, you can win just about any game out there. So, the first thing we're gonna do is head over to the arcade."

And, steering Seto away up the street, they headed for the nearest arcade. When they arrived, Joey told Seto to wait on the side for just a moment.

"Just stand there and look all important while I introduce ya," he said and, clearing his throat, he pronounced, "Attention all arcade players! Today you have a very lucky treat! You all get to game with the one, the only Seto Kaiba!"

He seemed to have gotten their attention; the whole arcade was suddenly filled with cheering from all of the other kids.

"He says he'll accept any challenge!" Joey continued, hardly suppressing a grin. "And if he loses he will accept any penalty permitted!"

The kids cheered again, and a grade school boy stepped forward.

"I challenge him to a fighting match," he said confidently to Joey. "If he loses, he'll have to spin around while saying whatever I want him to."

"Looks like we have our first challenger!" Joey said, and he turned to Seto, who still looked blank. "Don't sweat it," he told him. "Just press the buttons."

Seto nodded and stepped forward, taking his place in front of a game screen beside the boy. Joey watched with pleasure as Seto lost spectacularly, having no idea how to play the game, and rolled into silent fits of laughter when the kid told him to sing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" for losing.

After the first loss, the other kids seemed to be getting more confident and began issuing more and more challenges. Joey could hardly contain his laughter as he watched Seto lose game after game and perform whatever tasks the kids asked him to do. Finally, after two hours, Joey decided he'd had enough fun. He told the kids that their time was over, and called Seto over from his last penalty game, a sort of on the spot jig while trying to touch his tongue to his nose.

"I thought you said I was a master?" Seto said tiredly when he reached Joey and they exited the arcade.

"Oops," said Joey. "I must've been thinking of somebody else. Oh, well. At least the kids had fun."

And even as he spoke, they both turned round to see a few of the boys waving excitedly to them as they left.

"Thanks for the games, Mr. Kaiba!" one shouted.

"Yeah! Come back again sometime!" said another.

Joey snickered behind Seto's back as Seto waved back to them, smiling benignly.

"I guess it was a little fun," he said, turning back around.

"You have no idea," Joey said with a devilish grin. "Let's go to the game shop next, I want you to meet some friends of mine."

Agreeing, Seto walked with Joey until they reached the Kame Game shop. Upon arriving Joey cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted up at the open window on the second floor, "Hey, Yugi! Are you there?"

"Hi, Joey," said Yugi cheerfully, appearing in the window. "What's up? Why's Kaiba here?"

"I'll explain in a second, just come down here," Joey replied.

When Yugi appeared outside a few minutes later, he pulled Joey aside and asked, "What's going on, Joey? What's Kaiba doing here?" He glanced at Seto. "And why does he looked so confused?"

Indeed, Seto's face was once again blank as he stared about the area, apparently having no idea as to where he was.

"Well, ya see," Joey whispered, "I accidentally hit him on the head with a football earlier and I think mighta I gave him amnesia."

"What!" Yugi exclaimed. "How long has he been like this?"

"Er… not too long," Joey said sheepishly.

"Well, we've got to bring him back to his senses," Yugi said. "Let me see your ball."

Joey handed him the football, wondering what his friend thought of doing. Before he knew it, though, Yugi had shouted, "Hey, Kaiba, what's that?" and threw the ball as hard as he could as soon as Seto looked away. It hit him squarely on the back of the head, making him lose his balance and fall. Yugi and Joey hurried forward to help him up.

"Don't touch me," Seto said angrily, getting to his knees and knocking away Yugi and Joey's hands. "I don't need your help. What happened to me anyway?"

Yugi looked at Joey, who grinned sheepishly.

"I don't think you want to know," he said, but Seto was frowning slightly, thinking.

"Wait a second," he said slowly. "I do remember! Wheeler!"

He leapt to his feet and glared at Joey, who flinched again.

"I'll agree to any challenge?" Seto said furiously, hi voice growing louder with every word. "I'll do whatever penalty permitted? Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star?!"

"Heh, heh," Joey laughed nervously. "I told ya you didn't want to know."

"Wheeler!! You're dead!!" Seto shouted, and he took a card from his pocket and placed it on his Duel Disk. The next moment, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was bearing down upon Joey. "White Lightning!" Seto cried. "The safety's not on this time, Wheeler!

And Joey ran screaming as the dragon shot a stream of lighting at the exact spot where he had been standing before, Seto commanding it with every shot. Yugi stared for a moment and shrugged.

"I'm gonna go back inside, now," he said, and went inside the game shop, leaving Seto's rampage and Joey's continued terrified yelps behind.

End

I hate torturing Seto, but there it is. XD I thought Joey ought to have a chance at having some fun. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
